What Is Love?
by KTEW
Summary: ABL-verse. Honey wants Bee to sing a certain Play song. She refuses until Melody unconsciously pushes her to do it. Songfic, OC-centric


"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?" she begged again.

I watched the two of them, smiling a little. Honey had been begging Bee to sing a song–I didn't know which–for the last five minutes.

"You seriously expect me to sing Play?" Bee asked, annoyed but still a bit amused.

I recognized that name. "Us Against the World", "I Must Not Chase the Boys", "Cinderella". I used to love them.

"Hey, I remember them," I said.

The two of them looked up quickly, like they didn't know I was there. Well, maybe they forgot, but Honey had dragged me over to back her up.

Honey looked up at Bee with a giant, fake, open-mouthed grin, fluttering her eyelashes.

Bee sighed and grabbed her guitar off the floor. She said something to Honey, but I couldn't read what it was.

She turned to me. "Melody, come on in. And shut the door behind you."

I smiled and did what she said.

"So, what song?" I asked, sitting against the wall next to where Honey was standing.

She turned to me, beaming. ""What is Love"," she said.

I smiled a bit more, wistfully. "I remember that one."

She tapped my shoulder. I looked up. "I have the sheet music if you want it," she said.

I nodded. "That'd probably be good."

She reached into her pocket, took out a few pieces of folded paper, and handed them to me.

I unfolded them and smiled at the familiar–for once–music. She normally didn't do stuff more than five years old. Or, if it was, it normally wasn't something an eight year old would be allowed to listen to.

I looked down at the music, just to confirm what I thought. After all, I hadn't heard it in six years. I looked back up to see Bee starting to strum. I tried to imagine the intro stripped to acoustic. And realized, considering she wasn't looking at any music, that she must've known the song better than she let on.

"_It's the way you're nervous when you speak_

_And the way I know just what you mean_

_It's the kind of thing that's bittersweet_"

Honey was watching her. She'd lost the spazzy, begging expression and looked almost thoughtful.

I felt the same way. I remembered the song, but seeing her sing it, and like she had such a connection to it, made me wonder.

"_It's the funny feeling deep inside_

_So many different sides_

_But still so easy to define_"

Then I realized why. She was dating _Jet_, of all people. She felt for him, and he obviously cared about her, but I really didn't think either of them were in love. He honestly knew he wasn't, but she thought they were. And this is without zooming out and seeing Longshot in the background, crushing on Bee like crazy.

"'_Cause you know it every time_

_And not just in your mind_

_You can feel the butterflies_

_Sending chills down your spine_"

Honey started singing along, but softer. I tried to imagine her voice from what Tails had pointed out and thought up a soft but strong, if not incredible, voice keying in.

"_What is love_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_

_Oh, that's love_"

Honey dropped back out and Bee sang alone again. I tried a bit harder to imagine her voice.

"_And the things that never cross your mind_

_But you do it all of the time_

'_Cause with someone special it's alright_

_It's like dancing when you walk_

_And singing when you talk_

_You're happy just to be alive_

"_Within the moment don't pretend_

_Let it go and take it in_

_You don't have to understand_

_The how, why, and whens_"

Honey joined in again. I knew she was singing the melody (okay, I've gotta laugh at that wording) but, in my mind, it sounded like harmony.

"_What is love_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_"

She dropped out again.

"_So take off your hat and stay for a minute_

_Love is a precious thing if you let it in_

_You'll never know what you'll find 'til you give it_

_Some time_

_Some time_"

She joined in for the rest of it.

"_What is love_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_

"_What is love_

_But a kiss on a rainy day_

_A smile that won't go away_

_A safe place to run_

_What is love_

_But a complicated simple truth_

_A bond between me and you_

_The number one_

_Oh, that's love_

"_Oh, that's love_

_What is love_

_It's a kiss on a rainy day_

_Oh, that's love_"

"That was great, guys," I said softly, getting up and handing Honey her music back.

The younger girl looked back at me, confused. "How do you…?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just know. It must be those five years of wanting to be a singer."

I smiled halfheartedly and walked back to my room.


End file.
